


Just a kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the avengers live in the tower, In Public, Kissing Booths, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks he has totally messed up, Tony takes part in a kissing booth and Bucky just wants to eat his ice cream in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a kiss

He had messed up, he totally had. Things between him and Tony were going very well lately but now. . .

Steve got finally out of his shower after the hours of training and dried himself  with a fluffy towel. Usually on Thursday he trained with Tony but he didn’t train with him in weeks.

Today Clint and Sam had reached him down in the gym to spar with him, but after ten minutes the two birds flew away when they saw how tense he was and called Bucky to kick him out of the gym to not destroy another innocent punching bag.

Steve couldn’t blame them, he doesn’t have a good mood in this days.

After dressing up in a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt, Steve found Bucky sitting in the living room, watching a Star Trek marathon with an a half filled cup of ice-cream. The man looked at his direction and raised an eyebrow.

“You took your time,” he said, eating a spoon full of pistachio ice cream. Bucky has adapted well to the 21-century costumes, maybe even better than Steve himself.

“Sorry, bud,” Steve answered, sitting exhausted on the couch beside him. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

He wasn’t stupid, he knew why Bucky was here but his wasn’t sure that he could give him the answers that he wants.

“What happened between you and Tony?”

Straight at the point his buddy. He didn’t remember Bucky being so harsh in the forties. Don’t get him wrong, his friend had recovered a lot since he goes to therapy but he wasn’t anymore the patience guy of years ago.

Steve looked at the television to not see his best friend’s inquiring face but Bucky grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

“Why do you want to know?” he breathed out, looking at Bucky with weary eyes.

“Because I’m tired of see you both miserable, especially Stark. He doesn’t practically bother me anymore.”

Steve blinked his eyes surprised and chuckled slightly.

“Why? Aren’t you happy that he doesn’t woo your arm anymore?”

“Yes and no. The updates ideas, like the one with the flamethrower, are very annoying. But. . .” Bucky paused, giving a look at the black screen, and blushed a little. “I miss him, I mean for the tv marathons, without his stupid comments it’s not funny,” he continued a little in denial, because Steve knew that Bucky, in his own way, was fond of Tony too. Steve wanted to laugh but Bucky gave him a sever angry look. It was not the same one of the Winter Soldier but it was very close. “What did you do to him?”

Steve wanted to ask why does he think that it was his fault, but this time it was true, it was really his fault.

“I messed up.”

“I’m not the genius in this tower but I’d got this far.”

“Bucky please.”

Bucky didn’t talk and apologized silently with his blues eyes.

“It happened at the gym.”

It had been a day like another. Since Steve had come to live at the tower he and Tony had the habit to train together, two times a week. The only difference from the beginning was that, after living in the tower for almost one and half year, now Steve had feelings for Tony.

He had figured it out when he had gone to search for Bucky, who was spotted by Tony’s satellite in Romania. He had missed a lot the genius in those weeks, even if he was constantly in contact with him via telephone. So, after he had come back to the tower and Tony greeted him with a sincere smile Steve knew that, quoting Natasha, he was compromised.

That day they made as always a little of warm up, with Steve’s insistence, and then got in the ring. Tony was much smaller than him but he had a good musculature and a quick mind. When the genius managed to finally bring the super-soldier down, using a dirty trick, he laughed with a crystalline tone that made Steve melt on the floor like a snowflake.

He was ruined, he loved everything of Tony, the good and even the bad things. He could never get annoyed of genius’s beautiful eyes and smile.

Tony liked a lot to use dirty moves to annoy him so Steve decided this time to play his games too. When Tony offered his hand to help him up, Steve pulled him quickly down and pinned the other man under him.

Tony blinked his eyes surprised and then smiled mischievous at Steve.

“Now, I didn’t know that Captain America could play dirty too.”

“I don’t know for Captain America,” said Steve in a husky voice. “But Steve Rogers knows more than one trick too.”

Tony, still grinning, got up on his elbow. His luscious lips were only a few centimeters afar from his.

“I would like to see then more,” said Tony, looking him through his long lashes of his shiny hazel eyes.

Steve smiled and, _man_ , he was so happy. He had everything that he ever wanted. His friends was safe back on his side, he had an united team and a lovely genius who was going to kiss him. When was the last time that his was so happy?

Tony stroked his neck, getting closer to him and. . .  Suddenly Steve through of the war, the night before the train mission, before everything went to hell.

Steve shaken stood up, moving away like he got burned. Tony, still on the mattress, stared at him worried.

“It’s- it’s all ok?”

Steve shook his head and got off the ring, nearly tripping on the ropes.

“I’m sorry,” he said with panic and Tony stood up, but Steve stopped him with one hand, not even looking him in the face. “I can’t do this, I- I have to go.”

“What, now? Where?” asked Tony, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Steve didn’t know what to answer but he needed to get out there before everything got destroyed again. He lift his head, looking back at Tony who was frozen at the edge of the ring.

“I remembered, I promised Bucky to take him out.”

“Oh.”

Tony’s eyes got misty but then they quickly hardened, showing no more emotions, and Steve felt his hearth being squeezed. Tony looked at him like they were back at the helicarrier.

“Then you should go, don’t make him wait anymore.”

Steve nodded and ran out of the gym, knowing that Tony would never forgive him after this.

“Steve,” said Bucky at the end of his tale, putting aside the cup of ice cream. “You can fix this-“

“But how?” interrupted him Steve, shaking his head. “I left him alone there, it’s like I rejected him and you should have see him, Bucky. I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t talk to me anymore.”

“Stevie, look at me.”

Bucky pulled his shoulder and Steve raised his head to him. Only now he noticed that the ex Winter Soldier was wearing a big t-shirt of Thor’s merchandise who made him look a bit ridiculous. Steve gave him a little smile.

“It was the only one available.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Sure you did.”

Steve rolled his eyes and gestured his friend to continue.

“You need to talk to Tony, and no, listen to me,” added Bucky when Steve was going to interrupt him again.

“You hurt him and you messed a little up running away.”

“A little?”

“But you can resolve it, just go talk to him and tell him that you were scare, I’m sure he will understand.”

“What if I’m right?” fretted Steve, clenching his hand who were still a little bruised from the punching bag. “What if something happens again and I can’t be with anyone- with him anymore?”

Bucky sighed and took of his hand from Steve’s shoulder.

“I can’t say that everything will be always fine, Steve,” assured Bucky with a calm voice in contrast with Steve’s. “But do you want to miss something again? Isn’t Peggy’s dance enough?”

Steve gasped and stared Bucky with pleading eyes.

“No, of course no.”

“Then stop to be so stubborn Rogers and go kiss your prince charming.”

Steve nodded and after Bucky told him that Tony was at a charity event he walked away with a huge smile on his lips.

 _Maybe I should reach Stevie and tell him what kind of event it is_ , thought Bucky but then he looked at the rest of his ice-scream who had almost melted. _Nope,_ Bucky smiled with a sly grin, with full of ice cream. His friend deserved the surprise.

 

Steve arrived fast at the charity thanks to his motorcycle. Without problems, being Captain America has his vantage, he entered in the building and started to search Tony. A lot of people stared surprised at him and he simple smiled at them, looking around for his genius. And there he found him, the billionaire was behind a big stand, talking and smiling to the crowd, unsheathing his best Tony Stark charm.

The stand had a red-pink theme with balloons shaped in hearths and lips and decorated with a big poster that says: kisses for charity.

_What?! A kissing booth?_

Steve reaches the stand and a good looking girl welcomed him.

“Do you want a kiss, sunshine? You come right in time, we were just starting.”

Steve blushed and the girl giggled, supporting her elbow on the counter and making her cleavage more visible.

“Hey, you scare him in this way Kim,” scolded her a boy, stopping by them. “Oh my god Captain America!” he shouted then, breathing like a fish.

The Kim girl stared at him in shock too and stood up. “What can we do for you?” she asked a little ashamed, not using anymore her seductive tone.

 _Thanks god_ , thought Steve, looking around the hall that was full of people.

“I need to talk with Tony.”

“Mr. Stark?” asked the boy, visible escalated now. 

Steve nodded his head, giving him a little smile.

“Can you please call him? But don’t tell him that’s me.”

The girl gave him a strange look but the boy nodded his head and did as he said.

“Of course, Captain! And you can call me Jason.”

Steve remained alone with the girl who looked still a little embarrassed.

“What is the charity about?” Steve broke the ice a little awkward. 

"The money we will make will serve to support a new hospital,” explained the girls, twisting a long brown curl in his fingers.

Steve frowned his brow and wanted to ask her if Tony was actively taking part of this too but then Jason came back with the billionaire close behind him.

“So, why is this so urge-” Tony stopped at the sight of Steve, looking at the Captain surprised. “What are you doing here?” he asked in a low neutral voice, not wanting to get attention.

The billionaire was wearing a simple red shirt with black blazer and jeans, looking beautiful as always.

“I’m here to talk with you.”

Tony tensed but remains composed. The forgotten boy and girl looked at the exchange with curious eyes.

“I’m busy, Captain.”

“Tony, please,” begged Steve, leaning his hands on the counter. “Just give me some minute.”

Steve could see the doubt behind Tony’s eyes and he prayed that he accepted.

“Only a minute.”

Tony turned around the stand and stopped in front of Steve, so that they will not be heard by the young adults.

“Thank you, Tony.”

Steve tried to take one of his hands but Tony flinched away from his reach. Now Steve could understand how the genius had felt that day.

“Start to talk, Captain.”

“I want to apologize for how I threatened you,” Steve began, not shifting his gaze from Tony’s hard look. “I panicked but I didn’t want to hurt you-“

“You just didn’t hurt me Rogers, you played with me all the time.”

“Wait no, I didn’t-“

“What about Barnes?” Tony inquired with bitterness in his voice.

Steve made a confused face.

“Bucky?”

“Yes Bucky, the guy that you date secretly!”

_Oh, right._

“I don’t date him, Tony!”

“Then why did you said that you were going out with him?!”

“It wasn’t true, I just needed to get out of the gym and this was the first thing that came to my mind, and I didn’t meant it in that way.”

Tony chuckled darkly without humor.

“You needed an excuse to not kiss me? You could just say that you didn’t want me,” said Tony with a tone that barely hid his inner storm.

Steve opened his mouth to tell him that this wasn’t true but Tony continued.

“You know what? I don’t want to listen to you anymore, Rogers. People are waiting for me, unlike you they want to kiss this billionaire.”

Tony started to leave but Steve stopped him by the shoulder.

“So it’s ok for you to be kissed by strangers?”

“This is not your business anymore, Steve. I just want to give a hand to this college kids and now it’s better that you go back to home.”

With this Tony shrugged Steve’s hand from his shoulder and left him alone.

Steve didn’t want to go back to home. It wasn’t home without Tony there. He felt that if he now left, he will lose Tony forever. He needed to make him understand that he never had played with him. That his feelings for Tony were true and always will be.

Steve saw the billionaire got back behind the kissing booth and flirt with the people with his fake smile. He couldn’t permit some stranger to kiss Tony, even if it was for a good cause, just the thought made him mad.

With an idea in mind Steve went to the part of the stand where Kim and Jason were still discussing.

“Sorry,” he told to them, cleaning the counter from the papers. The two students exchanged a look, like he has grown a second head.

“Sir, what are you doing?!”

In response Steve climbed on the counter, getting the attention from the rest of the crowd and most important from Tony.

“Steve, what the fuck?!” Tony questioned with wide eyes.

“I’m really sorry, Tony!” he started, not giving a damn of the other people’s stares. “Please forgive me, I was scared and I ran away but I- I just love you!”

The people gasped in shock, starting to whisper in a low voice. But Steve didn’t look at them, he just stared at Tony, who didn’t talk but was looking at him with his shining eyes.

“I really love you, I would kiss you a thousand of times, so please, permit me to make amends!”

Nobody talked, everyone was waiting the genius’s answer. Tony, breaking the silence, laughed and shook his head with fondness.

“And people think I’m the crazy one.”

“Well, people do crazy things when they are in love, right?”

Tony chuckled at his Hercules reference (they had watched the movie together weeks ago) and called him with a fingers, telling him to come down from there. Steve amused did as Tony said and reached him, taking his hand in his.

It was good to feel again Tony’s hand in his one. The two shared a look and without a word they ran away, this time together, from the charity , leaving behind the chatter of the crowd.

Out of the building they reached Steve’s motorcycle and stopped before it.

“I think you must give me something before we go, Cap.”

“Of course, Shell-head.”

Steve bended down and Tony stood a little on his feet, both forgetting of the world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this inspired by a scene of The O.C, hope you like it! Sorry for eventual errors, english is not my first language.


End file.
